Not Much Longer
by MissDupre
Summary: Cuando Sasuke Uchiha conocío a Hinata Hyuuga supo que ella era una bomba de tiempo, lo que nunca pensó es que ese tiempo sería tan corto. One-Shot


**Titulo:** Not much longer

**Resumen:** Cuando Sasuke Uchiha conocío a Hinata Hyuuga supo que ella era una bomba de tiempo, lo que nunca pensó es que ese tiempo sería tan corto.

**Proceso:** Completo.

**Nota: Escuchar Sur le Fil - Yann Tiersen**

* * *

**Not Much Longer**

**Capitulo Único.-**

Sasuke conoció a Hinata, el 2 de agosto 1998. Le pareció una chica extraña, a simple vista podía apreciar que era frágil, que estaba rota, eso le causo una curiosidad inmensa por conocerla, y fue la razón fundamental para que lo que luego fuera su relación. **_Sasuke sentía curiosidad por ella. _**

Al mismo tiempo, cuando Hinata conoció a Sasuke, ella pensó que era otro chiquillo engreído, que simplemente la iba a ignorar. No le importo en lo mas mínimo, su vida ya era suficientemente complicada para pensar en él o en cualquiera, pero se vio atrapada en sus atenciones, en el poder que tenía sobre él. Se sintió importante por primera vez.

Al primer mes de novios, Sasuke se dio cuenta que Hinata era una bomba de tiempo, habían tenido su primera discusión, y ella se había cortado las muñecas al sentir tanta tristeza. Sasuke no pudo dormir en un mes completo por la culpa.

Un día, el primo de ella vino a hablar con él, le conto tantas cosas que Sasuke no pudo procesar, ella nunca le había hablado nada. La historia de Hinata, era trágica, como él pensaba de un principio. Su madre se había suicidado cuando ella era todavía una niña, su padre, quien realmente no le había puesto nunca un mínimo de atención, la empezó a tratar mal, volcando su frustración en ella. Al primer intento de suicidio, la dejaron al cuidado de su primo. El mismo que estuvo en su sillón.

Le advirtió que ella no tenia cura, que ya había estado en muchos lados y que algún día la hallaría muerta, Sasuke no le creyó.

Las cosas entre él y ella volvieron a la normalidad relativa y Sasuke pensó que no volvería a pasar, realmente fue un iluso y lo pensó.

Para el 2002 Sasuke había pensado que ella estaba curada, que había encontrado algo más por lo que vivir, que lo había encontrado a él. Tenía amigos en la universidad, se sacaba buenas notas, y las cosas entre ellos funcionaban, y Sasuke… él realmente la amaba. Había encontrado la dicha en sus ojitos tristes, y sus frases melancólicas.

Al año siguiente Sasuke pensaba proponerle matrimonio, casarse y tener una familia, lo pensaba hacer después de su cumpleaños. Hinata murió un mes antes.

Sasuke lo recuerda como si los días no pasaran y él lo viviera una y otra vez. Ese día Hinata se había levantado temprano, más temprano de lo usual. Había arreglado todo, había limpiado la casa, había lavado todas las camisas de Sasuke, el pequeño apartamento que compartían había quedado reluciente. Nunca se le paso por la cabeza lo que iba a ocurrir.

Se despidió de ella como cada mañana, ella no tenia clases, y el debía ir a trabajar. El se despidió con un nos vemos, ella le dijo **_adiós._**

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde cuando Sasuke recibió la llamada de Neji, su primo. Le costó quince minutos salir del shock y comenzar a caminar.

Cuando llego a la morgue, Neji ya lo esperaba, el hombre no mostraba ninguna expresión ni sentimiento alguno, Sasuke sabía que él había estado esperando este momento hace mucho tiempo, lo guio hasta una camilla donde había un cuerpo, **_el cuerpo de Hinata._**

Neji le conto que la había encontrado en su vieja casa, en la habitación que le había pertenecido a sus padres, y que no pudo hacer nada, que ya estaba **_muerta._**

Sasuke retiro la sabana que cubría el cuerpo de su novia, tenía la misma expresión serena en su rostro como cuando dormía, sus mejillas no estaban rosadas, y su piel resplandecía con un blanquecino muerto. Por dentro agradeció que no se hubiera suicidado de otra forma, y que pudiera apreciar su belleza por última vez. Beso su frente y le murmuro un **_adiós_**.

Dos días después del funeral, Sasuke encontró la nota de suicidio escondida entre algunas de sus cosas.

**Razones para morir**

1.- No ser querida por nadie

2.- Ser un estorbo

3.- No tener amigos

4.- Ser un fracaso

**Razones para vivir**

1.- Sasuke

Una lagrima corrió por la mejilla de Sasuke al darse cuenta que realmente ella estaba enferma, y que siempre lo había estado. Su mente distorsionada le había hecho pensar todas esas estupideces. Y que él realmente había sido un iluso.

Tuvieron que pasar dos meses para que él encontrara una nueva razón de vivir, ayudar a los jóvenes como Hinata, para que nadie tuviera que pasar por lo que él paso. Mientras que por dentro deseaba que quizás, si el cielo existía, se encontrarían allí, donde por más que ella lo intentase no podría alejarse nunca más de él.

Fin

* * *

**Nota Autora: **Bueno, me he dado el tiempo de hacer esto, porque la idea me estaba carcomiendo el cerebro. Esta idea se baso en el documental Boy Interrupted, que se trata de un niño con tendencia suicida. Y como esto le afecta a su familia y cercanos. A lo mejor no esta muy bien redactado, lo revisare. Es la primera vez que no escribo un final feliz. Y realmente tengo un sabor amargo. Les recomiendo la canción porque lo escribí con ella, y lleva el ritmo de la narración con lo que lo pensé. Bueno, espero sus comentarios. Saludos.


End file.
